


Couple of stories I don't have time to really work on

by NightValeMushroomFarmer



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightValeMushroomFarmer/pseuds/NightValeMushroomFarmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got this job. It affords me nice stuff. I want to write little stories. I can't always finish them. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That's in Cecil's locked room

A one off based on the wonderful story "Thursday" by Punkrockgaia

Characters based on VidenteFernandez, Punkrockgaia, and a bit of M_Moonshade "Waltz for Three"

Carlos found the little bungalow in Old Town Night Vale while jogging. Great location. Closer to the station and Grove Park. Cecil squealed when he saw it and they signed a blood lease on the spot. All that was left was the packing.

There was a lot of packing. On Cecil's side. What Carlos thought was just a barricaded door at the end of the hall was actually a large room filled with stuff. Lots and lots of stuff. Bags, boxes, bins. Foot lockers, at least two pirate chests. Four duffle bags filled with clothes. 

Carlos was shocked to discover this days before the move. Tears welled in Cecil's eyes. 

"I'm sorry. I should have said something sooner. I know. It's just I need this stuff Carlos. I have to bring it with us." He mumbled not looking at Carlos or at the piles of stuff. 

"What is it?"  
"Oh, just stuff. Stuff I have. Stuff I've collected, you know," Cecil said with a flourish of hand, "Stuff."

"Uh ha, yea it's stuff. Ok, we can't bring all this....stuff with us. We have to go though it and decide what is coming and what is going." Carlos, perfectly logical Carlo said.

"NO! NO! I can not get rid of anything. This is my stuff and I must keep it!" Cecil screeched. "These are the products of the memories they have taken from me. I Need Them."

Carlos saw an army green jacket. Pins all over. Stained to hell. Blood Scout patches. The name Harlan on the chest. He had to ask, "What is this?"

Cecil looked at the jacket like it smelled, "Oh, I don't know. Something from a punk phase I went through." 

"Why does it say Harlan? Do you think it was that Blood Scout Earl Harlan's?"

"No, we were just friends. I don't think that we would have had each other's things."

Carlos checked the inside pocket and pulled out two things, a piece of paper and a photo. He unfolded the paper first. It was a Blood Scout application. It had a big red X across the sheet. Under "Why do you want to become a Blood Scout" was written "To Get AWay FRom CECIL GERSHWIN PALMER!!!!!"

"Uh, Cecil, Earl had a crush on you." Is all that Carlos read into. 

"Oh Poor thing. I had no idea. It was unrequited loved." Cecil replied. 

The picture was a different thing entirely. Carlos recognized Cecil immediately. He recognized those eyes. Big, blown, beautiful. With a cock in his mouth. Gods, it was one of Carlo's favorite views. 

"Cecil, I don't think it was unrequited." He handed Cecil the picture. 

Cecil's face turned the reddest shade that Carlos could ever imagine it turning. He couldn't hold it in and laughed. "Oh baby, it's ok. Everyone's taken a pic while 'doing it'."

"NO! NO! NO! You don't understand! NO!!!. Earl Harlan and I DID Not have a relationship. His Love was completely unrequited and it was a shame. Poor thing. He was always a good friend and nothing more."  
WOW. Cecil Went Off. And then fell back into his normal sweet self. 

"Ok, but I do have to ask, is that Steve Carlsberg's letterman jacket?"


	2. Great Apartment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecil finds the best apartment

"Oh, this is just perfect!" Cecil squealed as Carlos showed him the roof top deck and garden of his lab. 

"Really? It's hot and windy and some days the benches melt into pink goo." Carlos replied, he had no idea why Cecil would be so interested. George used it to secret smoke cigarettes. Carlos and a couple others of the team, who would remain nameless, smoked something else up there one night. There was too much light pollution to really see the stars, but it was better than Carlos had in New York or his home town of Chicago. 

"It's a great vantage point....there's a great view! Oh just look Carlos! There's the station. My apartment building! You look right over the Grove! It's so nice, so" and Cecil did the little air quote marks, "'Urban'!"

Carlos was regretting telling Cecil about the three flat he lived in and loved in Chicago. It was just the right place a the right time kind of thing. Right before the neighborhood gentrified and drove out the working people. There was a grape vine that the owner of the building, an elderly Italian man, grew from the base of the building to the roof top. He had a grape arbor on his roof. Carlos found it amazing. 

They were looking for a place to make a home together. Cecil's apartment was, well, too crowded. There was too much. They still spent most of their time together at Cecil's apartment. Carlos' little bungalow was little. It actually surprised Carlos how small a single standing building could be and still house a bed, kitchen, living area, and bathing toilet area. He'd heard of the 500 square foot house. It was perfect for him. And Him alone. 

Cecil somehow knew of the apartment on the third floor of the lab. It was a really nice apartment. Two bedroom, spacious bath, decent kitchen, access to roof deck. Private entrance. Carlos had heard of it, but assumed that it was wrong to live above your place of work. You'd never get away from work and Carlos needed to get away from work. 

But Cecil gushed just so. Then Kora the building manager showed up. She had a lease and the rent was so affordable, Carlos couldn't pass it up. He would have Cecil to come home to every night. It was perfect. Or so Carlos thought.


	3. This is pretty dirty.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was going for a poetic romantic thing and then it got dirty and I just can't seem to finish it.

Cecil. Cecil is popular. Well liked. Respected in his Community. 

Night Vale Loves Cecil. It is fearful of Cecil. It is full of fear for Cecil. 

Cecil was chosen. Was prophesied to be the voice of Night Vale. A Great Honor. A Proud Honor. Night Vale understood that such an Honor would be a great burden. 

Night Vale Loves Cecil. Night Vale wants Cecil to be happy. Night Vale takes care of things for Cecil. Night Vale removes obstacles for Cecil. 

Cecil may have been bullied at school for having a third eye. Cecil may have gone to Europe one summer. Cecil may of had a brother. Cecil had to of had a mother.

Night Vale removes obstacles. Mistakes may have been made. Night Vale cares for Cecil and wants to fix it. 

A Scientist and his team showed up one day. Cecil fell instantly in love. Night Vale saw and pushed Carlos with his hair and perfect teeth towards Cecil. 

Night Vale is not always direct. Time is odd and doesn't make sense to Night Vale. It took a year, Carlos finally gave in to Night Vale. He ran head first into the village under the bowling alley. Carlos pointed out Night Vale's flaw. He said, "Look! It's not a far away village, but a miniature village." Life is scary, exciting, interesting. Carlos finally gave in to Cecil. 

After the show, Cecil invites Carlos into his apartment. 

They sit on the regular couch in Cecil's regular looking apartment. They hold hands. Fingers rubbing and rolling. Each touch a spark. They stare at each other. Amazed with the beauty of the other. 

Carlos leans in for a kiss. He stops, just short of taking Cecil's lips. Gazing for a moment. A mouth watering moment. His tongue darts out to provide the proper moisture for his lips. Cecil's lips look so soft, so warm. Carlos would wait for Cecil to proceed. 

Which he does. Their lips met, their shoulders relax. Waves of endorphins wash from Carlos to Cecil and back. Hands release and find their ways to thighs and waist lines. Pulling gently. Craving Closeness. 

The silence is straining to hear the wet sucking sounds, short breaths taken through the nose and sweet little moans. It makes the silence loud, but Cecil and Carlos ignore it. 

Carlos throws a leg over Cecil and pulls himself up into his lap. Carlos' shirt hung open and Cecil's fingers work their way around the kid's cartoon bandaids that Carlos is patched up with. 

Carlos grinds down against Cecil and is met with pleased whimpers and kisses against his pectorals. Cecil rubbed his face across Carlos' chest. Inhaling his musk. Smelling Carlos' fear. 

"Please, can we go to the bedroom?" Cecil manages. Carlos nods in agreement, his hips don't want to stop. 

A long kiss seals the deal and they strain to part. Carlos watches Cecil as he checks the door locks, the window locks, makes sure the stove and oven are off. Practical. Normal, regular. Nothing odd. 

Cecil's bedroom is calm and uncluttered. He has blackout curtains on his window. Carlos' blackout curtains were confiscated by the Sheriff's Secret Police. They said they had a right to observe him. That struck Carlos as odd, but endearing since they watched out for his safety. And the safety of Cecil. 

Cecil pulls the curtains closed, turns on a small bedside lamp, and nods when Carlos turns off the overhead light. The room is dim. There is a bed between them. The silence is screaming for more soft wet sounds. 

Carlos' clothes are the most undone, he pulls them the rest off. He's standing naked in the bed room of the man who has confessed his love to him to all of Night Vale. Cecil is so over joyed that he cannot move. 

"Cecil, are you ok?"  
"Yes"  
"We don't have to do anything.It's fine. I can get dressed. And we can go anywhere you want. The other room. The kitchen. Away."  
"No, I want to do this."  
"Will you join me in bed?"

Night Vale, it's a glitch. Cecil is so excited that he's frozen. 

Carlos worry got enough of him and he goes to Cecil cooing that it's ok. He's sorry. He never meant any harm. Cecil eyes finally come back into focus. They meet Carlos' eyes. 

Cecil leans in and kisses Carlos. First with just his head. His hands find their way to Carlos' naked body and pulls him close, tight. Chills run down Carlo's spine and he shakes. 

"Yes Carlos, I want this and I am going to fuck you until you forget your name."

Carlos' head falls back and he moans at the mere thought. Cecil takes advantage of the expanse of Carlos' throats and licks a hot stripe from his collar to his ear. Cecil takes a handful of beautiful hair and pulls to keep the expanse open to him. He nibbles, kisses, and licks. Carlos makes delicious whining sounds and holds Cecil's still fully clothed hips tighter. He ruts against the erection he can feel in Cecil's pants. 

Cecil releases Carlos. Carlos does not release Cecil. Cecil's fingers work buttons on his shirt. Then the buttons on his cuffs. He pulls the shirt off, followed by the undershirt. Carlos is still rutting. Eyes focused somewhere on Cecil's belly. 

Cecil places a hand on Carlos' chest. Patience. Wait. You will be rewarded. Carlos forces his hands to release. 

"Lay on the bed." And Carlos does. Their eyes are locked. Cecil takes his time removing his pants, his socks, his underwear. His cock is hard and against his belly. 

Carlos is rubbing his cock. He misses the contact from just minutes ago. Cecil crawls up to Carlos face. He lines himself up. One thigh to rut against. Two lips to kiss and moan. Four hands roams and finding warm and willing areas. 

Cecil raises up and Carlos vocalizes his disappointment. Cecil again rubs his face against Carlos' chest. Carlos hands tangle in Cecil's hair. 

Cecil moves again and ends up at Carlos' belly. He kisses around the soft bits. 

He moves again and is head to head with Carlos cock. It's so hard. It's leaking. Cecil licks from root to tip. His tongue plays with the slit tasting Carlos. 

The sounds that Carlos makes are awesome. They fill Cecil with awe. He mouths over the head of Carlos' cock. Back and forth and around and around. Tongue working it's way out and licking. 

Cecil grabs at Carlos' hips, pulling him into him. Further, craving little thrusts.


	4. Ends have to be met

Cecil had to switch to the second to the cheapest brandy the Ralph's carried. It was sickeningly sweet and stung his throat. Since Carlos was gone, Cecil was left to pay their mortgage. He cut out all unnecessary expenses. No going out for meals. No fancy coffees. No pedicures, manicures, massages. 

The brandy started to go down more easily after the second glass. Cecil sat on their couch, mending one of Carlos' socks. Cecil's own socks were too far worn to mend. He took to borrowing Carlos' since he didn't need them at the moment. 

He missed Netflix and cable. He kept the internet, but it was slow and easy to bog down. There was no streaming his favorite shows. Skype was the only reason Cecil even kept the internet. 

Old Woman Josie stopped by once every week or so and dropped off a casserole or some kind of slow cooker meal. Cecil would have Tuna Rice Noodle Casserole for breakfast, lunch, and dinner for days in a row. It didn't matter much to him. Food had no flavor. There was no joy in it. 

Worst off, Cecil had to switch Khoshekh to the discount food and discount cat litter. The poor cat's spine ridges lacked their usual luster and his cat box leavings stank. 

At least Carlos couldn't tell that any of this was going on during his nightly chats with Cecil. Cecil always made sure to only tell Carlos the good things, which were becoming fewer. No need in worrying his precious scientist. Carlos just needed to focus on getting home. 

Then Carlos said in a voice mail that his new desert home was "the most interesting scientific community". That's what Carlos said about Night Vale when he first got there. 

That was it. That and his dwindling bank account. Cecil couldn't afford to keep their house anymore. Not without knowing if or when Carlos was going to come....home. If Carlos even considered Night Vale his home anymore. 

Another two weeks past. Carlos did forget to call one night, apologizing for it the next day. Still not making any headway into finding a way home. Cecil picked turkey out of a three day old Turkey Tetrazzini before rinsing it and feeding it to Khoshekh. He was out of cat food. 

Cecil idly paged through the apartment listings while Carlos yammered away about his new friends and his new discoveries, and was he even listening?

No, he admitted. He wasn't listening. Cecil explained why he was distracted. While scientist might make the big bucks, the voice of Night Vale did not. He was having trouble making ends meet. But Cecil told Carlos that it's really not a bother. Especially when Carlos had the much larger project of trying to find a way home. 

Carlos suggested it. Why don't you try to find a roommate? Someone you trust. Just box up his stuff and store it in a closet. And not the closet that disappeared things. 

Cecil didn't want to do it. What if he got the roommate, they moved in and then Carlos came home? Would he kick the roommate out? Three adults in the house might get awkward. Cecil knew what the real solution was. That was for Carlos to come home. 

Another week or two weeks or three weeks passed and Carlos didn't come home. He called almost every day. Excitedly explaining wonderful things he discovered, but no way home. Cecil didn't have much of a choice and texted Leann Hart at the Night Vale Daily Journal his ad for a roommate. 

Cecil could only afford a one week ad. On the sixth day, he got a text message.

Hi, is the room still available?

Cecil replied, "Yes, it's a two bedroom house in old town with one bath. Would you like to come and see it?"

The texter messaged back,   
"Sure, sounds good. Just moved back in the area."

Cecil gave the texter his address and waited. 

He never expected his grade school friend and one time lover, Earl Harlan to show up at his home.


	5. Hey, Carlos told him to do it

"Oh for the love of the Brown Spire." Cecil said in an exacerbated whisper. 

"Hello Cecil" Earl, trained in the art of greeting, replied. 

Carlos did say that Cecil should find someone that he trusted to become a reluctant roommate. Cecil trusted Earl implicitly. They had a past. Cecil remembered some of the past. Other parts were water colored. Flashes of memories, details forcibly filed away. 

"Please come in"  
"Thank You"  
"The room is back here. There's nothing in it now. You'll need get a bed or a sleeping bag, or whatever you sleep on." 

That was all Cecil could get out before crumbling into a crying mess. 

Earl gathered him onto his shoulder. Patting his back and whispering that it's ok. Cecil was not a crier. Earl had not seen him cry when his mother and brother left. There was only one time that Earl actually remembered Cecil crying. Earl cried too. 

The cloaked figures told Cecil and Earl that their destinies would never merge. They were destined to be alone. The Voice and The Scoutmaster. One needed to train the youth. One needed to tell the "Truth".

The Scoutmaster was starting to question the cloaked figures. Why would they have brought him back? How could they have implanted the knowledge required to be a sous chef? Why was Carlos "banished"?

Was this the way cloaked figures apologized? That maybe, just maybe Earl and Cecil could, would be together. 

Earl pushed Cecil toward the couch. It's ok. It's ok. He shushed. Rubbing the radio host's back. Cecil cried it out. All the anger, the hurt, the loneliness that Carlos had caused or created. When he pulled away, there was a wet spot on Earl's khaki shirt. 

The pair sat in silence for a while, allowing Cecil to pull himself together. "You want some water?" Earl asked. Cecil nodded. 

Earl knew where Cecil kept his glasses and which one was still his favorite. A faded old looking pint glass with SpiderWolves on one side and the Night Vale Community Logo on the other. Earl remembered the event. Cecil was allowed to co-host the game with Big Rico. Cecil slide in every sexual innuendo he possible could. How he could handle Big Rico's Big Bat. How he would love to be Big Rico's Ball Boy. How Big Rico could pitch.....Earl smiled at the memory and wondered if Cecil remembered it or not. 

Cecil had ran off to the bathroom to wash his face and blow his nose. He admonished himself. Cursing this crying. Earl sat on the couch waiting for him to return. 

"Sorry. I don't know where that came from." Cecil started.   
"It's ok. Happens." Earl replied.   
"You were gone."  
"I know"  
"I missed you"  
"I'm sorry."

Earl couldn't say that he missed Cecil. He always missed Cecil. Wanted Cecil for himself. Earl wanted to grab Cecil and run off to some far off location. Kentucky. Some where with a lake and a cabin. Earl knew he couldn't have that, so he allowed himself to be taken, to be removed. He couldn't miss Cecil because he wasn't allowed to. 

"I'm back" Earl said.   
"I'm in love with someone else and he's going to come home some time."   
"I'm sure he will"  
"Until then, I need some....." Cecil choked on the request, "help."  
"That's ok, I just need to get out of my parent's place. It's no where for a forty year old man to live. My parents are so frisky. I never knew empty nesters could be like that."

The old friends laughed. Earl moved his few things in the next morning. It would work out nicely for Cecil. They worked almost opposite hours. Cecil a day time morning to early evening. Early an early afternoon to late night. They barely saw each other and that was for the best. 

As soon as Cecil had saved up a little, he treated himself to a day of beauty. A freshen up at the hair salon. Paws and Claws at the nail salon. An hour long massage, almost strictly on his shoulders and low back. He returned home, relaxed, blissed out, and starving. 

The aroma hit him as soon as he entered the little bungalow. Homey. Herby. Roasty. Music was playing. Some retro '80's dance thing. Earl was singing. "Johnny are you Queer?....Johnny are you Queer?"

Cecil smiled. Earl hadn't noticed him yet and was still plating the dinner and dancing. He tossed his bag of goodies from the salon on a chair and said, "Something smells good."

"Thank you!" Earl looked up and smiled. "So I hope you don't mind, but you were posting all these selfies of you at the hair salon and nail place, and then the massage place on myspace, and looked so happy and relaxed, and since I was home I figured I'd make you dinner. I hope that's ok?" 

"Yes, thank you. This is awesome." At this exact moment, Carlos chose to skype Cecil.


	6. Dinner and a show

\----------

"Oh, I'm sorry Earl. Let me take this really quick." Cecil grabbed his tablet from the coffee table and trotted back to his, their, bedroom. 

"Hi Cecil! You'd never guess what I found today!" Carlo Explained!

"YOU FOUND A DOOR, YOU'RE COMING HOME! OH THANK THE NOTHINGNESS THAT IS ALL!" 

"No, Cecil, sorry, oh no. Not a door."

"Not a door. Then what did you find?"

"Driftwood! I found a big piece of driftwood with bugs eating it. It's the most scientifically interesting micro community I've ever seen."

"Rrrreeeeaaaallly......"Cecil drooled. Carlos could hear his eyes roll back into Cecil's head. 

"Is something wrong Cecil? I'm sorry, I don't understand."

"You don't? You find a bunch of bugs under a log and that's still more important than finding a way home. A way to me." He choked the last bit out. 

"Oh Cecil. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. But we are looking for a door or a way out. The rest of the time I spend in the lighthouse looking for you in the pictures. I saw you the other day. Talking to Josie. You look so sad. I'm sorry." Tears were blurring his vision. The last thing Carlos ever wanted was to make Cecil sad. 

They were quiet for a few moments. Cecil started again, "Earl's made dinner. I should....go...., really"

"Yea, I should too. Cecil. I love you. I am trying to get home. I promise. And a Scientist always keeps his promises."

"I love you too. I just wish, oh, Spire, I wish you were home. Good Night Carlos, Good Night."

Earl was trying not to listen in the kitchen. Busying himself with making flower radishes and a pair prickly, but the walls were thin. Cecil went to the bathroom to wash his face and pull himself together. The scorpions that lived in the bathroom were molting, leaving bits of shell all over. Carlos had a way with them and they never left messes when he was around. 

Cecil strolled into the room and with a clap of his hands asked, "What's for dinner?"

"Roasted Cauliflower and root veg with desert flower vinaigrette and tomato tartlets. Nothing much. We may try them out at Tourniquet so I've been practicing."

The tomato tartlets were made with a rice flour crust. Earl felt that he finally got the ratio of flour, water, and oil right. It was crisp, but not roof of mouth cutting crisp. It was the best meal that Cecil had had in months, may be ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank who ever came up with bathroom scorpions. I like them.


End file.
